This invention generally relates to actuators or spouts for pressurized packages commonly referred to as aerosol containers, and more specifically, to such actuators that are particularly well suited to dispense foam from aerosol containers.
Aerosol packages typically comprise a pressurized container that holds a fluid or solution, and a valve unit to dispense the fluid or solution from the container. The valve unit is situated in the neck of container and is opened by finger pressure against an actuator that is disposed at one terminal end of a valve stem. The valve unit has a moveable valve body and an associated hollow valve stem that, upon the application of the above-mentioned finger pressure, unseats from a gasket to permit flow of product into the valve stem and then through and from the actuator.
Many aerosol containers are used to dispense a foam that is used for personal or household purposes, such as mousse. It is known that the texture or quality of foams emerging from pressurized foam containers can be improved by making the foam pass through narrow passageways in the actuators of the containers. Heretofore, typically, in order to provide an actuator with a multitude of such narrow passageways, it has been necessary to make the actuator from two or more pieces that are made separately and then joined or fitted together. Despite the associated economic advantages, no commercially practical process has been developed for forming a one-piece, integrally molded actuator having a multitude of narrow passageways.
Another disadvantage of prior art foam actuators is that often, after the actuator is used to dispense a quantity of foam, a small amount of that foam remains on the surface of the actuator. Over a period of time, that foam collapses and dries, leaving a sticky residue on the actuator that is both messy and unsightly.